deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Family House
The Family House is a location in Dead Rising 3. It is a mansion in the eastern part of Sunset Hills. Nick brings Kelsey Louise here to find her family during the side mission Kin & Comfort during Chapter 5. The door is locked and the home is inaccessible until Kelsey is able to unlock it. If Nick never starts the mission, or fails to take Kelsey to the home, it will remain permanently locked. In the treehouse, there is a collectible Frank Statue. During Dead Rising 3: The Last Agent, a collectible Bootleg Zombrex can be found in the treehouse as well. Items First Floor *9 High Back Oak Chairs *2 Portable Stereos *2 Comfy Chairs *2 Standing Lamps *2 Flower Pots *2 Round Potted Plants *3 Small Potted Plants *2 Small Fern Trees *1 Urn *2 Vases *2 Hat Racks *1 Hatchet *6 Chef Knives *2 Buckets *1 Broom *1 Household Cleaner *1 Flashlight *1 RC Car *1 Soccer Ball *1 Game Console *1 HD TV *1 Fire Place Poker *1 Coffee Pot *1 Microwave *1 Kitchen Knives *1 Plates *1 Cooking Oil Front Yard *2 Lawn Mower *1 Lawn Ornament *2 Bricks *1 Scissors *1 Flare Gun *1 Plastic Bin *1 Leaf Rake *1 Handgun Back Yard *1 Battery *1 Sledgehammer *4 High Back Oak Chairs *1 Patio Table *1 Flower Pot *5 Large Planters *2 Lawn Chairs *2 Fancy Benches *1 Barbeque *1 Propane Tank *1 Brick *1 Acoustic Guitar *1 Baseball Bat *1 Football *1 Soccer Ball *1 Leaf Rake *1 Hockey Stick Second Floor *1 Toy Robot *1 Toy Spitball Gun *1 Water Gun *1 Toy Gun *1 Soccer Ball *1 Robot Bear *1 Dictionary *1 Hockey Stick *2 High Back Oak Chairs *1 Coffee Table *1 Patio Table *3 Comfy Chairs *5 Padded Blue Chairs *1 Standing Lamp *2 Bedside Lamps *1 Scissors *2 Hair Trimmers *2 Hair Dryer *2 Shampoo *1 Flashlight *1 Household Cleaner *1 Cooking Oil *1 Shoulder Purse *1 Handbag *1 Portable Stereo *1 Bass Guitar *1 Electric Guitar *1 Amplifier *2 Duffle Bags *2 Travel Luggages *1 Hanger *1 Bowie Knife *1 Katana Sword *1 Giant Hookah *2 Grenades *1 Grenade Launcher *1 Harpoon Gun *1 Crossbow *1 MMA Gloves *1 Jewelry Bust *1 Gems *1 Massager *1 Game Console *1 HD TV *1 Laptop *1 Refigerator *2 Large Planters Garage *2 Motor Oil *1 Leaf Blower *1 RC Car *1 Grenades *2 Garbage Bags *1 Plastic Bin *1 Household Cleaner *1 Step Ladder *1 Steel Shelving *1 Briefcase *1 Duffle Bag Rooftops *1 Leather Briefcase *1 Robot Bear *1 Cement Saw *1 Flare Gun *1 Fire Axe *1 Dynamite *1 Portable Stereo *1 LMG Food First Floor *3 Corn *8 Fish *2 Pizza *1 Loaf of Bread *1 Bag of Candy *1 Snack *2 Bananas *7 Wine *1 Bottled Water *1 Coffee *1 Coffee Creamer *2 Orange Juice *2 Large Soda Front Yard *1 Soft Drink Back Yard *1 Ham *1 Chocolate Bar *1 Beer Second Floor *1 Cookie *1 Cold Medicine *1 Cough Syrup *1 Vitamins *2 Wine *1 Vodka *3 Bags of Candy Rooftop *1 Pizza Clothing *Rubber Boots *Slippers *Bathrobe *One Piece Pajama *Female Business Outfit Top *Leather Jacket *Mariachi Pants *Summer Dress *School Girl Top *School Girl Skirt *Women's Cashmere Sweater *Women's Yoga Top *Women's Yoga Pants *Large Women's Sunglasses *Women's Sun Hat Gallery Kin & Comfort 7.jpg|Kelsey and Nick inside the family house. Family House Treehouse Zombrex.jpg|Bootleg Zombrex in The Last Agent. The Frank Statue can also be seen. Family House 9.jpg Family House 8.jpg Family House 7.jpg Family House 5.jpg Family House 4.jpg Family House 3.jpg Family House 2.jpg Family House 1.jpg Large Women's Sunglasses Family House.jpg|Large Women's Sunglasses Summer Dress Family House.jpg|Summer Dress School Girl Top Family House.jpg|School Girl Top School Girl Skirt Family House.jpg|School Girl Skirt Rubber Boots Family House.jpg|Rubber Boots One Piece Pajamas Collector's House.jpg|One Piece Pajama Slippers Family House.jpg|Slippers Leather Jacket Family House.jpg|Leather Jacket Female Business Top Family House.jpg|Female Business Outfit Top Mariachi Pants Family House.jpg|Mariachi Pants Bathrobe Family House.jpg|Bathrobe Category:Dead Rising 3 Locations